deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Aggro
Overview ---- Aggro or aggression, is the state in which zombies behave when they go for a player. Aggro is one of the most commonly heard terms in Dead Frontier. It refers to the amount of attention the zombies in the Inner City give you. As aggro increases, so does the number and speed of zombies. Causes Aggro is caused by firing a gun, revving a chainsaw, killing large amounts of zombies, visiting the Inventory screen while not in an outpost, and straying further into the Inner City. Encountering irradiated infected or the Behemoth will also attract unwanted attention, but the faster you kill them, the less they will increase aggro. Usage of melee weaponry (Blades and Blunts) has little to no effect in increasing aggro. The one exception are chainsaws, which increase aggro at a very high rate, due to the loud noise they generate. Sometimes, when playing in single player, aggro tends to be strong even if you didn't make some, as this happens randomly. These are called "Aggro Spikes". Also hitting cars repeatedly with blunt weapons may cause aggro. Effects The effects of increasing the aggro level is immediately seen. Many infected will now be speed walking or running at you in packs. The further from the Outpost you go, zombies will become more frequent, and stronger infected will appear. If zombies are shambling slowly, and only appear at a very slow rate, then aggro is relatively low. This level of aggro is quite easy to maintain and survive in. By dispatching every zombie before players switch screens, players can keep aggression levels lower for longer periods of time. Medium aggression has zombies jogging toward players. They move faster than normal shambling zombies, but not too fast. Zombies will also appear more frequently at this level as well, and it starts becoming noticeable. However, it's still fairly easy to keep it from going higher by dispatching all zombies before moving on to another street, and players may find that aggro actually decreases sometimes. High aggression is of course the hardest level to deal with, depending on where players are in the city. Zombies move at full sprint, and they appear almost instantly as a fellow infected falls. Shambling or jogging zombies may be mixed in with the sprinters, and this can make high aggression survivable by giving you a chance to flee or to work your way through the horde at a more advantageous pace. The in-game music will also be different when there is high aggro. The Behemoth may appear as the player switches screens, but this only happens in Single Player mode, and is found to be quite rare. Reaction Player reactions vary, for there are those who want it (grinders/exterminators), and those who don't (looters/couriers). Aggro on a loot run or scouting missions is undesirable, as it obviously makes it easier for you to die while looking for items. To avoid aggro while looting, avoid using loud weapons such as guns and chainsaws. Causing aggro on a loot match is usually met with disgust by other players. It is advisable to loot in Single Player, because other people in the party may start to use firearms, and thus attract more aggro. A few select players will want aggro, whether for gaining EXP, completing an extermination mission faster or just for a good fight. Multiplayer matches will sometimes be called AGGRO to promote other players to come to their game for a good ol' bloodbath. For these types of games, an idiot proof equation has emerged. Players + Noisy Weapons + Aggro = Zombies, Weapons + Zombies = EXP. ---- Notes *The background music will get more tense when there are large amounts of aggro. *Some zombies will show up at certain points randomly even without aggro. *Players can make aggro on purpose by shooting excessively at zombies or at nothing at all. Be warned, however, all players in the vicinity will experience the increased aggro, and not the person who generated aggro alone. *Zombies and crows tend to move faster at you. Counter measures Aggro can cause a lot of headaches if left unchecked or not taken care of quickly, and will often times leave the player waiting to respawn if they underestimate the horde or make poor decisions. Here is a list of techniques and tips some players use to counter Aggro *Killing off all the zombies on the screen with a silent weapon is a good way of removing aggro, especially once power walking and sprinting zombies arrive. Depending on the players equipment and location it can take any where from thirty seconds to a few minutes to clear the screen. After a certain amount of zombies are killed none will spawn, and aggro will reset. As a side bonus buildings will be clear if you wish to loot them, but this does not last forever. *Players can simply stay as silent as possible, by not using noisy weapons. Although the effects are not very noticeable, players will find that they are able to get into deep areas in the city while experiencing less aggro. *In some places such as near the helicopter or in the northeastern area often dubbed Death Row, aggro stays at a constant level with power walking and sprinting zombies a common sight. Only way to loot without getting over whelmed is too kill off all the infected in that area. Do note that going to the next section may reset the aggro back to what it was prior to clearing the former area. *In single player mode, making aggro too high increases your chances of meeting the Behemoth itself. To prevent this from happening, either use a blade, blunt, or a gun (such as a Rifle or Pistol) that doesn't cause too much aggro. Category:Gameplay